


Камнем ко дну

by mary_anjel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События в бассейне позади, и после них жизнь на Бейкер-стрит 221б не совсем такая, как прежде. Более мирная…и более странная. </p>
<p>Этот перевод выполнен в декабре 2011 года, на ао3 переезжает только сейчас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камнем ко дну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sink Like a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170636) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> [](http://keep4u.ru)

Джон переступил порог и отряхнулся. Капельки воды с его куртки усыпали ковер.

\- Черт возьми, там льет как из ведра.

Шерлок сидел на диване, вытянув перед собой ноги и запрокинув голову на спинку, и смотрел в окно. Когда вошел Джон, он обернулся и пару секунд глядел на него, словно пытаясь понять, кто это. Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Вот и ты, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Вот и я, – Джон начал расстегивать куртку. – Чем занимаешься? Наблюдаешь за ливнем?

Шерлок снова посмотрел в окно, на стену воды, сквозь которую пробивался неровный свет уличных фонарей.

\- Да, – Шерлок выпрямился, и не сводил с Джона глаз, пока тот снимал куртку и вешал ее сушиться на кресло у камина. – Хорошо, что ты здесь, - сказал он.

\- Где же еще мне быть? – Джон принялся растирать ладони, пытаясь согреться.

Шерлок всё смотрел на него, пристально, оценивающе – так он обычно смотрел на место преступления, подмечая детали, собирая информацию.

\- Что? – спросил Джон. Он не привык чувствовать на себе этот взгляд.

\- Мы можем поговорить? 

\- Ээ…конечно. Мне сесть?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Надолго? Судя по твоему виду, это что-то важное. 

Шерлок жестом указал не на стул рядом с Джоном, и даже не на диван рядом с собой, а на кофейный столик напротив. Джон непонимающе склонил голову набок. 

\- Я действительно хочу сказать кое-что важное, - подтвердил Шерлок. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сидел рядом и смотрел на меня.

Поколебавшись, Джон подчинился. Он сел на краешек кофейного столика лицом к Шерлоку, так близко, что их колени соприкасались. Пронзительный взгляд светло-серых глаз заставил Джона поежиться под влажной шерстью свитера. Следовало пойти переодеться, надеть что-нибудь теплое и приятное, но сначала он хотел услышать, что скажет Шерлок.

\- Джон, - начал он, и такой тон Джон до этого слышал только один раз: когда Шерлок неправильно истолковал вопрос о своей ориентации и хотел помягче отказать. Как и тогда, Джон слушал внимательно, вдруг намного отчетливее ощущая упирающуюся в него костлявую коленку.

\- Я был сбит с толку в тот момент, когда пытался высказать благодарность, - начал Шерлок. – Вышло не очень гладко.

Джон на секунду задумался, о чем речь, а потом просто улыбнулся. 

\- Никто раньше не предлагал отдать за меня жизнь, - продолжал Шерлок, опуская взгляд, так что ресницы скрывали его глаза. – Никто никогда не думал, что я этого стою.

\- Никто?

Шерлок снова поднял на него глаза.

\- Ради бога, Джон, неужели ты думаешь, нашлись бы добровольцы?

\- Думаю, должны были найтись.

Шерлок приподнял подбородок, его глаза блестели, и красивое, призрачно-бледное лицо казалось инопланетным произведением искусства. Тем не менее, такое человечное выражение на его лице Джон видел всего несколько раз; оно как бы говорило: я тронут, но никто не должен об этом знать. Джон знал, но позволял детективу верить в собственную непроницаемость. 

\- Это все? – спросил Джон.

\- Джон, я пытаюсь поблагодарить тебя.

\- Ты и поблагодарил.

\- Еще я пытаюсь извиниться.

Это оказалось гораздо более неожиданным, чем благодарность Шерлока.

\- За что?

\- Я был…недобр, - он снова посмотрел вниз, а потом в сторону, в окно. С улицы донесся вой сирены. Красные и синие вспышки на мгновенье окрасили стены, прошлись по темным кудрям Шерлока. – Я был груб с тобой, говорил жестокие вещи и смеялся над твоей заботой. 

Джон вздохнул:

\- Скажем так, ты просто не умеешь тактично доказывать свою точку зрения, - сказал он. – Даже если в итоге оказываешься прав. 

Шерлок опять перевел на него взгляд. Он сглотнул, от чего кадык заметно подпрыгнул – вверх-вниз, - и Джон задумался, откуда взялась меланхолия, заставившая Шерлока говорить все это. 

\- Ты всегда заботился обо мне, - продолжал Шерлок. – Даже когда я этого не заслуживал.

\- Может, я просто знаю, что тебе не все равно, что бы ты там ни говорил. – Джон наклонился к нему. – Мориарти грозился выжечь тебе сердце, значит, оно у тебя должно быть, ведь он очень умный человек. Почти такой же умный, как ты.

Шерлок некоторое время молча смотрел на Джона, а Джон на него, а потом Шерлок широко улыбнулся и засмеялся. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Джон отстранился.

\- Ты знаешь, что улыбка кардинально меняет твое лицо? – спросил Джон.

\- Что? – улыбка Шерлока поблекла, но не исчезла.

\- Правда, – Джон, усмехнувшись, откинулся назад и устроил ноги поудобнее – как раз напротив коленей Шерлока. – Пока ты не улыбаешься, твое лицо – сплошь острые углы. Но стоит улыбнуться, и губы уже не такие тонкие и сжатые, щеки уже не впалые, а в глазах появляются искорки. Ты словно становишься совсем другим Шерлоком. 

Шерлок все еще улыбался.  
\- То, что ты сделал, удивительно.

Джон протестующе поднял руку.  
– Ты делаешь много чего удивительного, пусть будет ничья.

В этот момент Джона привлек звук, похожий на тот, какой могла бы издавать струйка стекающей воды, и он оглянулся через плечо. Вода пробивалась через небольшую трещину на потолке и капала на ковер. 

\- Ну твою ж мать, - выругался Джон, вставая. – Теперь у нас течь!

Джон подошел и запрокинул голову к потолку, чтобы рассмотреть течь получше. Она была довольно маленькой, но по ковру уже расползалось мокрое пятно. Он обернулся к Шерлоку. – Наверное, надо взять ковш из…Шерлок?

Шерлок тоже изучал потолок, его взгляд был прикован к трещине, а губы сжаты так, словно та нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Затем очнулся и посмотрел на Джона. – Да, сказал он и встал. – Сейчас принесу.

Шерлок сходил на кухню за ковшиком, и Джон подставил его под струю. Вода забарабанила по металлу.

\- Думаю, с утра придется переговорить с миссис Хадсон, - сказал Джон. Перед тем как выпрямиться опять в полный рост, он окунул два пальца в успевшую собраться на две воду. – Тебе не кажется, что она как-то странно пахнет? – Джон поднес было пальцы к своему лицу, но Шерлок перехватил его руку и помог ему подняться.

\- О Джон, - усмехнулся он, - у тебя всегда было плохо с дедукцией. В хорошем смысле, разумеется. Оставь. 

\- Что? – нахмурился Джон.

\- Пойдем, давай посмотрим телевизор. Разве у тебя иссяк запас дурацких шоу, которые ты хотел мне показать?

Они сели рядом на диван. Так и не отогревшийся Джон закутался в одеяло, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения холодной сырости, которое не покидало его, даже несмотря на сухую одежду. Он очень надеялся, что не заболевает. Шерлок сидел, завернувшись в свой халат и подобрав под себя ноги. Джон смеялся над ситкомами, которые они смотрели, а Шерлок только изредка фыркал и, слава богу, оставлял все комментарии при себе. Джон думал, было ли такое поведение обычным для этой новой (наверняка временной), более мягкой версии детектива.

Немного погодя Джон задремал – в той же позе, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Он проснулся от затихшего телевизора и теплого веса на своих коленях. Вес оказался головой Шерлока: он умудрился уместиться в пространстве между подлокотником и телом Джона, свернувшись в тугой клубок.  
Джон думал, что детектив спит, пока не заметил, как крепко его пальцы сжимают край одеяла Джона, словно он маленький мальчик, и одеяло спасет его от монстров под кроватью. Джон накрыл руку Шерлока своей, и тот расслабил мышцы, разжимая хватку.

\- Все нормально? – прошептал Джон.

Шерлок едва заметно мотнул головой.

Не зная, что делать, Джон провел пальцами по его кудрям – тонким, гладким, и прохладным, как дымка. 

\- Станет легче. Все снова будет нормально. Мы пока что не отошли от случившегося, от того, как все это… - Джон умолк, задумавшись.  
\- Не надо говорить об этом, - попросил Шерлок. Он взял Джона за запястье, останавливая его руку. – Оставь пока эту тему.

\- Ладно.

Шерлок не отпускал руку, запутавшуюся в его волосах, и Джон снова уснул, не меняя положения. 

***

Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит шла легче, чем когда-либо. Тихо. Спокойно. Им нужно было время, чтобы пережить случившееся и перестроиться; встреча со смертью еще больше сблизила их, усилила уже существовавшую между ними связь. Они больше не бесили друг друга: Джон готов был мириться с лабораторией вместо кухни и частями тела в холодильнике, хотя Шерлок в последнее время старался следить и за тем, и за другим.

Дождь не кончался - Лондон оправдывал свое название. Трещина на потолке разрослась так, что одним ковшом было уже не обойтись, и Джон раздраженно вздыхал всякий раз, когда проходил мимо. Он хотел сам залезть и заделать ее, но Шерлок убедил его, что они оба, не будучи профессионалами, могут только все испортить.

\- Здесь ничего не сделать, - сказал Шерлок. – И потом, тебе не кажется, что так атмосфернее? – Он был занят готовкой на кухне. Стоя у раковины, он послал Джону одну из своих мимолетных улыбок. 

\- Не то слово, как в долбаном викторианском романе. – Джон стоял, прислонившись к столешнице, и пил чай, глядя, как Шерлок помешивает пасту. – Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

\- Это удивительный процесс, - Шерлок оставил макароны в покое. – Соединяя разные компоненты, получаешь что-то совершенно иное.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что тебя интересует еда, ты сам ее даже в рот не берешь. 

\- Если я что-то не беру в рот, это еще не значит, что оно меня не привлекает, - Шерлок развернулся к столу и посмотрел на Джона.

Тот в ответ просто таращился с открытым ртом, силясь подобрать слова.

\- Шерлок… Я правильно по… Это что, был намек?

\- Держи, - Шерлок сунул ему в руки деревянную лопатку. – Помешай соус.

Джон подошел к плите, пытаясь переварить только что произошедшее. Он бросил взгляд на Шерлока, накрывающего на стол (Джон даже не знал, что у них есть нормальный набор посуды), и вернулся к сковороде. Соус пах потрясающе аппетитно.

Резкий треск и последовавший за ним дробный стук заставили Джона обернуться. Будто кто-то бросил горсть гальки в раковину.

\- Что за…?

Джон оборвал фразу на полуслове, когда увидел кусок древесины, проглядывающий сквозь поврежденное покрытие на стене: несколько квадратиков плитки обвалились в раковину.

\- Просто прекрасно! – Джон положил лопатку, которую все еще держал в руках, на край плиты и заглянул в раковину. Неровно расколотые кусочки керамической плитки лежали на дне. – Это место просто разваливается на части!

\- Действительно, - согласился Шерлок, становясь рядом. – Я понятия не имел, в какие жуткие трущобы заманила нас миссис Хадсон.

\- Что дальше? Крыша просядет и задавит нас? – Джон подобрал отколовшийся кусочек и начал рассматривать его, думая, есть ли шанс приклеить все обратно. Пока Джон вертел осколок в руках, что-то показалось ему странным, и он нахмурился, вглядываясь пристальнее.

\- Оставь пока этот мусор, - Шерлок забрал у него осколок и отложил в сторону. – У тебя сейчас соус сгорит.

Вопреки ожиданиям, пока они готовили ужин, ничто не рухнуло на них сверху, но Джон ворчал всякий раз, когда ему нужна была раковина. Наконец он сел за стол, а Шерлок – рядом с ним, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Тщательно прожевав и проглотив первый кусочек, Джон улыбнулся.

\- Вкусно. Это действительно, на самом деле очень вкусно, - он неверяще усмехнулся. 

\- Ты такого невысокого мнения о моих способностях? – улыбнулся Шерлок.

\- В домашних делах ты никогда не усердствуешь, признай это.

\- Возможно, у меня никогда не было на то причин.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине, потом Джон спросил, - Так это был намек?

\- А как ты думаешь, был? – Шерлок по большей части не ел, а просто передвигал еду по тарелке, но он, по крайней мере, делал усилие. 

\- Не знаю, может, ты просто опять прикидываешься человеком, я не всегда могу отличить.

Шерлок поднял глаза, и его взгляд сразу заставил Джона пожалеть о своих словах.

\- Я никогда не притворялся перед тобой, Джон, - спокойно произнес он. – Потому что ты как раз можешь отличить. Не стоит недооценивать себя, - он посмотрел вверх, скользя взглядом по потолку. – Ты всегда понимаешь, в чем дело, рано или поздно.

Джон нахмурился и продолжил наматывать макароны на вилку.

\- Хочешь вина? – спросил Шерлок. – У меня есть немного красного.

\- Да, не откажусь. 

После еды и бокала вина Джон, довольный и расслабленный, растянулся на диване. Шерлок молча наблюдал за ним из своего кресла у камина. Несколько раз Джону казалось, что он хочет что-то сказать, но Шерлок молчал, не отнимая от подбородка сцепленных в замок пальцев. Джон смотрел на потолок.

Когда диван прогнулся под весом Шерлока, пытающегося устроиться рядом с ним, Джон подумал, что, должно быть, сам неосознанно подал ему какой-то знак. Какое-то время они лежали в тишине: тело Шерлока прижалось к левому боку Джона, пахнущее вином дыхание касалось его щеки.

\- Я не хотел сказать, что ты бесчеловечный, - тихо начал Джон. 

Под окнами снова загудели сирены. Всегда кто-то где-то страдает, даже когда здесь, в квартире, все так тихо и спокойно.

\- Я не хотел создать о себе такое впечатление, - ответил Шерлок.

Джон повернулся к нему, потом поднял руку и легко провел по его щеке. Шерлок тоже поднял руку, но его пальцы замерли в воздухе, будто он не решался коснуться лица Джона. 

Джон поцеловал его, мягко но уверенно касаясь теплых губ Шерлока своими. На ощупь они были точно такими, как с виду – настолько, что Джон мог четко видеть их, не открывая глаз.

Они уснули, прижатые друг к другу так тесно, что выдох одного становился вдохом другого. Один раз Джон проснулся, чувствуя легкое скольжение пальцев Шерлока по своей шее. Проснувшись еще раз некоторое время спустя, он обнаружил, что щекой прижимается к макушке детектива, уткнувшегося ему в плечо. На миг ему показалось, что Шерлок тихо плачет, и этот звук так шокировал Джона, что сон как рукой сняло; но когда Джон коснулся его затылка, то все было тихо. Приснилось.

И все же, снова закрывая глаза, Джон прошептал: «Все будет хорошо».

***

Джон явно был раздражен, когда спустился вниз. Рассеянно почесав в затылке, он окинул взглядом гостиную.

\- Шерлок, ты не видел мои кожаные перчатки? – Он заглянул под диванную подушку – безрезультатно. – Чертовщина какая-то, я нигде не могу их найти. Помнишь те, что были на мне в ту ночь, когда…

Он замолк, заглянув на кухню. Шерлок сидел на полу, по-прежнему в халате, подтянув колени к груди, грустно глядя на стену над раковиной. 

\- Шерлок?

Джон зашел в кухню и взглянул на раковину. Еще несколько квадратиков плитки отвалились и теперь валялись осколками на полу.

\- Ну просто замечательно! – Джон раздраженно всплеснул руками. Он оглянулся на гостиную. – И дождь все еще идет! Сколько можно? – Он сделал несколько больших шагов к трещине, гневно взглянул на нее, потом вниз на почти полные емкости с водой. – Все, хватит, - он вернулся на кухню. – Миссис Хадсон не получит больше ни копейки ренты, пока не вызовет рабочих!

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от стены и перевел его на Джона. Он пристально разглядывал его, будто обдумывал что-то.

\- Джон, - позвал он.

\- Что?

\- Ты не считаешь прошлую ночь странной?

Джон замер, глядя на Шерлока сверху вниз.

\- Нет, нет. Вовсе нет. А ты?

\- Полагаю, я должен.

\- Почему это?

Шерлок помолчал. Опустил глаза. 

\- Это был намек.

Джон усмехнулся. Шерлок поднял на него взгляд

\- Не особенно переживай – это даже намеком-то не назовешь. Не слишком искусно вышло, сказать по правде.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Давай, вставай. Используй свой гениальный мозг и помоги мне найти перчатки.

\- Забудь про перчатки. Останься.

Джон особо не протестовал. Они сидели на диване и смотрели телевизор, и в этот раз Джон обнимал Шерлока за плечи. Его то и дело отвлекала барабанная дробь капель, падающих из трещины и бьющих по дну пресловутых тазиков. Шерлок переключал его внимание на себя, ненавязчиво опуская ладонь на бедро Джона.

Они будто снова были подростками, осторожно делающими шаг за шагом; Джон с притворной заинтересованностью смотрел на экран, но не мог думать больше ни о чем, кроме своего следующего хода. Наконец, они начали целоваться, но не как прошлой ночью – в этот раз намного более страстно. 

Джон подумал, что, возможно, происходящее было «плохо», но чтобы убедиться окончательно, ему пришлось рассмотреть по отдельности каждую из причин, по которым он сейчас целовал Шерлока. Отчасти Джон хотел утешить его и, может быть, успокоить себя. Отчасти это была реакция на новую связь, установившуюся между ними. А отчасти причиной была его неизменная привязанность к Шерлоку, которого, как правило, сложно было назвать располагающим к себе человеком.

Так что, возможно, не так уж плохо.

Через некоторое время они растянулись на диване; Шерлок положил голову Джону на грудь, и тот гладил его по волосам.

\- Нам нужно поговорить о том, что произошло в бассейне, - тихо проговорил Джон. – Если тебя это все еще беспокоит.

\- Лучше не надо.

Джон накручивал на палец кудрявый локон.

\- Даже твой гениальный ум подвержен травмам. Поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю. Тебе станет намного легче.

\- Поверь мне, Джон, - он тяжело вздохнул. - Не станет.

\- Но это была чрезвычайно стрессовая ситуация.

Будто насмехаясь над тяжестью момента, течь в потолке усилилась, хлеща по стенкам тазика.

\- Нет, - Шерлок крепче обнял Джона. – Помоги мне думать о хороших вещах. О том, что в твоей голове, не в моей. 

Джон знал, что бесполезно спорить с ним при такой настойчивости.

\- Не знаю, насколько все хорошо в моей голове, - неуверенно ответил Джон. Шерлок, должно быть, уловил эту перемену тона, потому что он приподнял голову и повернулся к нему. Джон сглотнул. – Все так… поспешно.

\- Поспешно?

\- Нам с тобой надо быть осторожнее. Посттравматический стресс может чрезвычайно повышать эмоциональность. Ища утешения, мы можем сделать что-то, о чем потом пожалеем. 

\- Думаешь, мы сделаем это что-то?

Джон смотрел в потолок.

\- Возможно, - ответил он.

\- Думаешь, мы потом об этом пожалеем?

Джон не знал ответа.

\- Думаешь, это утешит нас?..

Плохо это было или нет, но в итоге они оказались в постели Джона.

***

Для Джона это был самый интимный в жизни опыт и, одновременно, ни в коей мере не сексуальный. Они провели ночь, прижимаясь друг к другу под одеялом, абсолютно обнаженные. Время от времени у Джона появлялась эрекция, как и у Шерлока, но ни оргазму, ни сексу – даже сексуальному прикосновению - там не было места. Шерлок обнимал его руками и ногами, крепко вжимаясь в него, будто пытаясь соединить его тело со своим. Действительно, это очень умиротворяло. 

Утром Джон проснулся раньше Шерлока и долгое время лежал, рассматривая его лицо. Даже во сне брови Шерлока были сведены в напряженную линию. Джон погладил пальцем высокую острую скулу, и губы Шерлока дрогнули. 

Джон улыбался, просто глядя на него спящего и слушая шум дождя.

Дождя. Неужели он все еще шел?

Джон нахмурился и стал прислушиваться к звуку воды, стучащей в стекло и пузырящейся на крыше. Сколько дней уже шел дождь? Даже по лондонским меркам это немного слишком.

Шерлок приоткрыл глаза и придвинулся ближе.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он. С утра его голос больше, чем обычно, напоминал утробное урчание. – Как спалось?

\- Шерлок, сколько дней уже идет дождь?

Шерлок скользнул рукой вверх по груди Джона и остановил ладонь в области сердца.

\- Давай просто полежим еще немного, - тихо попросил он. – Не вставай пока.

\- Ла...ладно, - Джона не нужно было долго уговаривать. Честно говоря, было бы намного сложнее убедить его когда-нибудь снова вылезти из постели.

Тем не менее, вскоре они оба поднялись. Джон вяло перемещался по кухне, заваривая чай и думая о разном. Он внимательно смотрел на отколовшуюся плитку над раковиной и слушал шум дождя. Он думал и думал, но его мысли раз за разом заходили в тупик.

\- Шерлок… - он наконец вышел в гостиную. Шерлок стоял у окна в своем халате, сцепив руки за спиной, и смотрел на улицу. Он не обернулся. – Шерлок, знаешь, что странно? Ты помнишь, как мы выбрались от Мориарти?

Шерлок не ответил, только слегка поднял подбородок.

\- Я не помню, как мы выбрались оттуда, - Джон почесал лоб. – Я знаю, это звучит странно. То есть, мы все время говорим об этом. И переживаем стресс от этого…ведь так?

Шерлок тихо вздохнул, отчего его плечи приподнялись и снова опали.

\- По правде говоря, - Джон огляделся, – я даже не помню, как мы вернулись сюда. Когда это было? Сколько дней уже прошло? И выходили ли мы с тех пор из квартиры? Я не помню, чтобы выходили.

Шерлок отвернулся от окна. Его лицо было напряжено и почти печально, будь Шерлок способен выражать такую эмоцию.

\- Почему я не помню всего этого? – дрожащим голосом спросил Джон, изумленно глядя на него. – Что случилось с моей памятью?

Шерлок все еще не произнес ни слова. Джона отвлекла струя воды, стекающая в тазик посреди комнаты. Трещина расширилась, и вода оттуда бежала непрерывным потоком. Джон опустился на колени рядом с одним из тазиков и окунул пальцы в холодную жидкость. Он поднес их к лицу и вдохнул запах.

\- Действительно странно пахнет, - прокомментировал он, больше для себя, чем для Шерлока. – Как будто…хлоркой.

Из кухни послышался грохот. От стены отвалилось еще несколько плиток. Джон представил себе осколки на дне раковины. Они напоминали плитку в бассейне.

Джон медленно поднялся, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, чье выражение лица было таким же, как всегда, когда он терпеливо ждал, что Джон вот-вот сделает правильный вывод.

\- Мы… - Джон колебался. – Шерлок… Я не думаю, что мы выжили после взрыва.

Шерлок снова вздохнул, на этот раз обреченно.

\- Ты всегда, рано или поздно, понимаешь, что к чему, - сказал он. – Даже если на это уходит много времени. В конце, концов, ты не я. Но ты всегда был достаточно умен сам по себе. 

Был.

Джон почувствовал поток воды у себя в ногах и посмотрел вниз. Пол был затоплен, вода бежала со всех сторон, словно прорываясь из-под стен. 

\- Мы умерли, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок подошел к нему в потоке воды, достававшей уже до лодыжек.

\- Ты умер, - сдавленным голосом поправил его Шерлок. – Я в коме, из которой выйду теперь, когда ты понял, в чем дело.

Джон неверяще на него уставился. Вода почти уже доходила до колен. Снаружи он услышал сирены, увидел цветные огни мигалок на поверхности воды.

\- Я точно не знаю, что здесь происходит и почему, - сказал Шерлок. – Может, это просто мой сон. Но я благодарен за него. Я рад, что мы смогли провести это время вместе, и у меня был шанс сказать все, что я должен был сказать раньше.

\- Нет…ты… - Джон замотал головой. – Нет, Шерлок, ты не можешь оставить меня!

Впервые за все время, что Джон знал его, Шерлок выглядел искренне, по-человечески убитым горем.

\- Я вернусь, Джон, - слова душили его. Его глаза блестели, а бледные губы дрожали. – Я обещаю. Но не раньше, чем найду Мориарти и уничтожу его. Я должен заставить его заплатить.

Вода теперь доставала Джону до пояса, окружая его теплом, почти расслабляя, будто медленно и мягко увлекая в умиротворяющую тишину. Джон подумал, что ему должно быть страшно, но не было. Шерлок стоял напротив, полы его халата полукругом плавали по поверхности воды. Он выглядел таким разбитым, что Джон не мог не улыбнуться: все это время у него действительно было сердце.

\- Я вернусь, - сказал Шерлок. – Когда не станет последней причины там оставаться.

Джон откинулся назад и погрузился в по-прежнему прибывающую воду, так что она достигла уровня груди, затем – подбородка.

\- Не бойся, - прошептал Шерлок. – Это всего лишь смерть.

\- Я буду ждать тебя в воде, - пообещал Джон, перед тем как поток накрыл его с головой.

***

В конце Шерлок смотрел, как Мориарти ударяется о поверхность воды и бурлящая пена водопада поглощает его. Он видел, прежде чем броситься следом секунды спустя, что его враг повержен, и мог теперь умереть со спокойной душой. 

Все оставило его, когда он погрузился под воду: дыхание, сердцебиение, все чувства и знания. Темнота воронкой засасывала его, словно огромное ничто, поглощающее всю полноту его существа. Долгие секунды он плыл по течению, не осознавая ничего вокруг, а затем нечто перед ним начало обретать форму.

Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястья. Губы прижались к его губам.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

А, вот и ты. 

Я обещал, что буду ждать. Пойдем домой.

И они пошли.


End file.
